Misery Business
by XX-The Barmy Otaku-XX
Summary: REPUBLISHED Finally able to escape the evil clutches of the Abyss, Alice is thrown into the human world and meets a shady business man, Eddrick, who decides to take her in. But, with only a few exceptions. Alice must attend Pandora, a school for chains and contractors, and cross-dress as the successor of Eddrick's business. (Undetermined Pairing)
1. Unexpected Deals

**_TBO- Hello everyone! This is a fanfic from my old account that I RE-edited and decided to publish again! Um..._**

**_Oz- *Pops head head from behind door* Disclaimer! Don't forget the disclaimer! *Leaves*_**

**_TBO- Oh, right! The Barmy Otaku does not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. What she does own are her OCs though...ENJOY!_**

_Thoughts_

**_Alyss _**

"_Chains in the Abyss."_

* * *

**Alice POV**

_Where am I?_

My eyes slowly fluttered open to the clear blue sky that was so foreign to me. I felt tired and my head hurt like hell. Like something had stabbed at it repeatedly. My sight was hazy and my body was worn out more than usual.

_What happened...to that...power? _Realization hit me, and my eyesight suddenly cleared up.

I was no longer confined in the Abyss…

"Hey! Get off the street; you're in my way, kid!" A loud and irritated voice yelled, followed by a string of curses. I tried to block out the noise, but the annoying old man's voice continue to ring in my ears. I used all the willpower I had left to thrust myself up, and not brawl with the person. As soon as I stood up, my knees felt like jelly, and my head hurt even more.

The blonde haired man was in some kind of vehicle, the driver, with blue eyes that could have been deadly daggers. I looked around and saw that there were many people giving me the same look. I glared back at them.

Since glaring was the only thing that I could do. If it weren't for this killer headache, I would have already sent these people to the deep depths of the Abyss using B-Rabbit's power. If I…uh…still had it I would have anyway.

"You deaf too, Kid? Get the heck off the street!" Another voice yelled. Finally understanding what they meant, I took shaky steps to the end of the so-called 'street' where others were standing. I felt some stares following me from behind.

I was too tired to scare them off.

_Now…what next?_

I walked into a dark alleyway, my black hair, slowly following behind me. It wasn't that much of a struggle to get through and sit there with my small and skinny body. I was almost glad that I didn't get that much to chew on down in the Abyss.

_**What will you do now, Alice? Now that you've finally escaped from the dark Abyss and gone into the human realm; how interesting. What are your next steps, big sister? Now, that you have left your home and your dear sister.**_

I knew that she was wrong.

She was wrong about everything. She was truly mistaken, if she thought that the Abyss was my home. If she _thought _of herself as my sister. That the reason why I had left the Abyss was for adventure, but in fact it was just to escape from her and her bloody clutches.

A smirk slowly played on my lips.

_**Not responding, huh? Oh, I get it. You're too weak after using most of that Rabbit's power. That's good, at this rate, you'll be coming back home sooner than you hoped. I can't wait to see you Alice. **_A giggle followed after. _**Everyone's waiting for your return.**_

_Go away, Alyss. I don't have time for your useless talk._

Then, I forced off the connection between us.

Suddenly, I was filled with joy. At last, I was able to escape from that Wretched place, and find a world where I could start fresh. I would be able to search for those memories, those precious memories that my sister kept from me.

My head started to throb once more and I removed my hand that I had pressed against the back of my head. I was surprised to find blood on my hands and I gritted my teeth. I knew that I wouldn't have left the Abyss unscathed. I pressed my hand harder against the wound in hopes that I could stop some of the bleeding.

_This is bad. Really bad. I'm feeling dizzy again. At this rate, if I get into trouble, I'll be dead before I even get to see what Alyss kept from me._

Not really knowing how to nurse this injury, I removed my red and black socks, tied them together, to make it longer, and wrapped it around my head, tied a knot to hold it together. It should block the blood for probably less than thirty minutes, but at least, I wouldn't be easily caught off guard.

_But, let's hope I survive this._

* * *

**Eddrick's POV**

Digging my hands into my pockets, I pulled out a cigarette, and lit it with a small lighter before climbing out of the car.

"Xylander-Sama, where are you going?" My annoying driver asked in worry, tipping up his white cap. I straightened out my white jacket, stretched and sighing. All I wanted to do was get some peace and quiet, probably find some contractors that would like to like to work to with my company.

I inhaled the cigarette and exhaled a cloud of smoke, before I addressed to worried man. "No need to fret, I'm simply going to work. Do not forget to come back in an hour to pick me up. Now leave." I did not bother remembering his name because all my servants meant nothing to me, they were just loyal servants willing to stay by my side. The man wasted no time in leaving, and he quickly steered the car out of town. As soon as that annoying man was out of my sight, I walked down the street, dropping the cigarette onto the ground, and using my black shoe to drill it into the cement floor.

A young brown haired woman that looked about fifteen was standing in front of a Cafe, wearing a short white dress with a silver glittery bow that was tied to her abdomen, and silver boots that reached up to her ankles. Her brown hair barely reached to her shoulders and her bangs covered her right eye. She held a small frilly black bag in her left hand, holding a small black phone in her right. She was tall and could easily pass as an adult.

I could consider her as a 6.5 on a scale of 10…

"This might not be too bad. She might just be what I'm looking for; another innocent young lady that would be of great servitude in to my mansion." I whispered to myself, as I pulled out a white rose, from my jacket with a white gloved hand. I took small but quick steps towards her, not wanting to startle her.

"Hello, and what a beautiful girl you are." I admit that I wasn't that good with compliments but with my ten years of experience, I knew what a girl like her would want like the back of my hand. The brown haired girl quickly turned around, her grey eyes filled with joy and as soon she turned around, her smile dropped and her eyes averted from me. She looked hopeless like that, avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you for the compliment, Sir." She said, her fingers pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Why are you standing alone? Waiting for someone? No, impossible, no man would make a pretty girl as yourself wait. For a moment, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me." I flirted, grabbing her chin and pushing her face up to meet my gaze. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was probably crying.

_Wonderful, this is almost a bit too easy._

"I was hoping to meet my date here. Gilbert-san would never stand me up, but he's thirty minutes late. I've been calling his phone, but he won't pick up." She glanced back at her phone, and pulled away from me, looking away. I was about to give her the rose.

_This is the perfect chance._

"Then, how about accompan-"

_"Blair!" _I was interrupted by a loud male voice. Blair looked up and stood up from the bench, putting her phone away, and running to meet up with the black haired boy. I gritted my teeth in annoyance, and put the white rose back into my jacket. The boy had curly hair and golden eyes, which softened immediately when seeing Blair. 'Gilbert' grabbed Blair into a hug. She blushed automatically, and I watched, amused. The young man wore a white button up shirt, which buttons were undone half way, a silver tie, black slacks, and black shoes.

_Why do I feel as if I've seen this boy somewhere…_

"Sorry for being late, I was helping the Young Master get dressed for a party he was asked to attend." He said sheepishly. The girl swooned, blushing even more.

"That's so like you! Don't worry, I wasn't doubtful for a second. Actually I was kept company by a very nice man over-" By the time she could finish her statement, I slipped away into a nearby alleyway.

"-there."

I sighed and luckily enough, I was able to squeeze into the suffocating alley. It really smelt bad in there, as if an animal had died. I really should not have crawled in. I moved with hasty steps, lighting another cigarette, and being as positive as I could be with a calm mind.

_I should have just snatched her away before that boy had shown up. Damn, I was at least hoping to keep her as a pet._

I stepped on something soft, and looked down in curiosity. It was a worn out blue blanket with tears in it. It covered a small lump that really looked suspicious. I kicked the lump, and expected it to move. It moved slightly, and I crouched down beside it. It looked as small to be a child.

_Maybe I could take them back to the Mansion. If it's a boy, he'll be my successor, a girl, my new toy. _A smirk stretched out across my lips at the thought. _Having a successor would greatly benefit me. Now, let us see what is under this dirty blanket._

I reached for the hem of the blanket and pulled it off, revealing the petite body of a young black haired child. I scrunched up my nose in slight disgust at the sight that I was seeing.

_Now that I look closely, the child looks like a girl... _I confirmed. _And she's done a rather bad job of taking care of herself._

She wore a red shirt with a cartoon of a clock, black pants, black boots, and...Socks tied around her head. She drew back, pulling the blanket with her, with questionable eyes.

Her purple eyes were beautiful, like lavender, but dull. Her clothes looked dirty and she didn't look any different. Covered in dirt, from head to toe, and the socks around her head were soaked with dried blood and dirt. For a moment, she looked fragile, but she quickly toughened up.

"Sariah." I muttered the name of me deceased early wife unconsciously. The girl narrowed her eyes at me.

She glared at me and I was shocked at how familiar she looked. She resembled Sariah so much that it was painfully to look at her. She had the similar black hair, those purple eyes, that facial expression; what a great comparison! What a waste it would be for me leave her in this rotten dump.

"Who…are you?" The girl asked timidly.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Being stuck in a small corner for twelve days wasn't as simple as I thought. I was powerless and injured, often annoyed when people would peak in and gape at me. I found a big and worn out blanket near a tin can. It didn't look as if it belonged to anyone, so I took it back with me into my small shelter. I was never hungry, so I didn't need to eat anything. My head didn't hurt as much as it did on my first day on Earth, so it was easy enough for someone as carefree as me to completely forget about it and continue to live on.

I wondered how long I had before someone would finally throw me out, or worse, my sister would find me and take me back to that dark world. I shuddered at the thought of my twin sister. It was unusual that she hasn't contacted me ever since, but I wasn't concerned.

I had thought that no one would dare walk into the dark alleyway, but I wasn't expecting a middle aged man to walk by, and rudely interrupt my sleep.

"Sariah." He had said, after roughly grabbing my blanket and pulling it off me. I shivered and glared up at him. The black haired man looked decent and looked like one of those wealthy snobs. "Wrong, guess again." I glared at him, and growled, snatching away my blanket from him and secretly hoping that he would scurry off.

Unfortunately he stayed, looking at me with curiosity. I was feeling tense with this man breathing down my neck. Were all humans on Earth like this?

Suddenly I felt a large hand grab my chin, as rough fingers began to caress my face. My purple eyes narrowed at the man who was wide eyed. "What a fascinating one you are." He mumbled to himself, but I could hear him loud and clearly. I shoved his hands away, and growled at him again. But, he didn't seem fazed at all. He was still mumbling to himself!

"Who…are you?" I asked suspiciously. The man was surprised, but then blinked twice, shaking his head. I sniffed the air, and quickly covered my sensitive nose. What was that smell?!

"You smell horrible." I said right out bluntly, my nose scrunching up on disgust. The man looked at me, baffled and annoyed by my statement, but quickly changed his expression.

"How rude of me." He removed the cigarette from his mouth, dropping it onto the ground right next to me, and stomp hard on it, taking out its light. I watched, not really interested, but slightly intimidated. He then removed the white gloves in his hands, shoving them in his jacket pockets. He held out his right hand to me, and I looked on surprised.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to find such a beauty as yourself lying by at my feet." I looked at him with confusion. However, as suspicious as I was, I decided that one handshake couldn't bite; if it meant getting rid of him. I hesitantly shook his hand, and he laughed at my uneasy expression. I cringed and pulled my hand away, glaring at him.

"My name is Eddrick Xylander. Would you be as kind as to give me yours?" He introduced himself, tipping his hat at me. I pursed my lips at this and scooted away from the weirdo.

"No." I could tell that he was flabbergasted by my response, but I didn't care. Why couldn't he just leave me alone and let me rot in my hole of despair? Why does everyone want to invade and annoy me?

"Feisty one, huh? That's new." He whispered to himself, a smile creeping up to his lips. My stomach turned, and something in me kept telling me that something was off about this man. And if he continued to annoy me, I won't hesitate to get rid of him.

…

If I still had my powers….Damn it!

"What?" I asked annoyed.

He grabbed my chin with his right hand, reaching into his jacket with his left, and pulled something out.

_A weapon?_

I growled at him, and struggled against his strong grip, my nails left pink marks on his bare pale wrist. He pulled away immediately, but his intimidating smile did not leave his lips. My purple eyes eventually strayed to the swaying object in his hand, however.

_Food?_

The man had pulled out a small and delicate white flower from his jacket, smiling down at me. He tilted my head to the side, putting the flower above my right ear. I waited for him to finish, and finally, he released me.

"It's a white rose." He simply said, his smile fading away. I shivered immediately when a strong wind flew past us. The man seemed perfectly fine, unaware. I, on the other hand was shaking, and my teeth clenched against each other. I grasped the blanket tighter around my body, and sighed in content when the wind stopped. I looked up to them man, who continued to stare down at me.

"Why did you give me this? Is it edible?" I asked him. He laughed and said a small no, and I frowned.

"Then it's useless." I blatantly said aloud.

"I'm sorry, that it is not meant to be eaten. It's a flower. Have you never heard of one?" He asked me. I puffed my cheeks and frowned in defense.

"It's not like these things grow where _I _come from." I retorted. Nothing like stupid flowuums or whatever it's called, grow in the _Abyss._ Nothing could grow in such a dark place such as that.

"Then, it makes me so happy knowing that I was the one to give you…your first flower. It fits you perfectly you know? So much that I want to dig up a hole and hide because it makes your beauty even more radiant." He said in an exaggerated fashion. I rolled my eyes at him in disgust, and looked away, not wanting to look at whatever expression he was giving me.

_Man, I seriously can't stand this guy…_

"To be honest, I don't like you. Get lost." I said blatantly, scowling at him afterwards. The man raised an eyebrow at my behavior and slowly stood up on his feet.

"Hey, you know what; I'll do you a favor." He said, looking excited, completely ignoring what I had just said. I could feel my head throb in pain. However, I ignored it. What could this measly human do for a more powerful being like me?

_He's way out of his league. _I thought, calculative. _But I am curious to know what he's bargaining with. Who knows…maybe I'll just end up using this human._

"And…what could you offer me?" I asked, in a strong tone. "Actually, what's so special about a runt like me?" I noticed the small surprise on the man's face. Again, it was gone as quickly as it had shown up. I frowned, displeased.

"How about you come back to the Mansion with me, and I'll clean you right up. I guess that it'll be alright to do that, since you look like you don't belong anywhere. Additionally, your specialty is that you would make a fine gentleman." He proposed the idea to me, but something in my gut told me not to accept his request, seeing as it could be a trap that to lure me away and use me for my destructible powers.

...If I still had them...damn it!

_But, to think this human believes that I'm a guy...Well, he can think what he wants. His deal is interesting though._

But, I hated to admit that Eddrick was _right. _I don't belong a_nywhere. _I didn't have a home yet. As of now, I was homeless and on my own.

"So, what do you say? Are you willing to be a part of my family?" He asked me, holding out his hand to me once more. I narrowed my eyes and lightly touched it, and he grasped it in his big hands, causing me to tense up.

_The thought of having a family, sounds nice._

I closed my eyes for a second, and relaxed my body.

"As long as you keep your end of the deal, Xylander."

Not for one split second did I notice the wicked look that had spread itself across Eddrick's face as he held my hand tightly.

* * *

**Third POV-Abyss**

Deep in a dark realm full of a variety of mysterious limbs and creatures, a little chuckle resonated throughout the space. A small girl with long white hair sat at the small table with small friends who sat with her. Her fingers curled around the tea cup that sat on the table, and she lifted it up to her lips and drank it.

"_Alyss, you seem livelier than ever today."_

"_Yes, ever since that chain left the Abyss."_

"_You've been requesting more and more of these tea parties."_

"_And laughing quite a lot."_

The white haired girl placed her cup back down on the small mat on the table, and she did not respond to the stuffed animal like creatures. Then, suddenly she erupted in a fit of giggles, shocking all the guests that sat beside her.

"_A-Alyss-!" _They all yelled out in worry.

"Oh, it is nothing, my dear friends." Alyss reassured as she raised the glass back to her lips.

"It's just that…humans truly are quite interesting creatures, aren't they?" She then continued her laughing fit, which had soon become contagious. As soon as the creatures had discarded their unease, they were roaring in laughter at the fate of the unfortunate being.

* * *

_**Oz- Alright, and we're done!**_

_**TBO- Special thanks to a best friend of mine, Terezi Captor for helping me edit this! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Oz- Please leave a review. We-She would really appreciate it.**_

_**TBO- R&R**_


	2. Unfair Agreements

**_TBO-Hello again! Say hi Oz!_**

**_OZ: *Peaks out from behind door with multiple stacks of paper in his arms* W-Wait a sec-! I'm not ready!_**

**_TBO- Nonsense! Come out here! *Grabs Oz by collar* _****_At least thank the reviewers, you dolt! *Smacks Oz over head* _**

**_Oz: *Rubs head sheepishly* Thank you for all the reviews that we received from chapter one. _**

**_TBO: And thank you so much Cstan for correcting my error in the previous chapter! I appreciate it!_**

**_Oz: She can be really careless..._**

**_TBO: You might actually die in this fic, Blondie. *Evil Smirk*_**

**_Oz: *Pales* Anyway, here's chapter two! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Your Highness, you're so lucky." The young maid had told me for the fifth time, her black eyes looking at me in the mirror weakly, as she brushed my hair softly. I didn't know what to say in response, each time any of the maids told me that. But, all I could think of was how sad these girls were. Many were a tad older than me, and a few of the unlucky ones were really young.

She pinned my hair up into a braided bun, and brushed my bangs out. Every since that Eddrick guy brought me into his custody, the maids had been caring for me. On the first night, they scrubbed me down, tended to my injuries, and fed me.

The clothes were very elegant, but not very comfortable to wear. For some reason, all the maids disapproved of my boyish attire, ripping it from my hands and keeping it at distance away from me. Today was an example of when I had to wear one of Eddrick's recommendations.

A purple dress, with light pink frills on my waist, and the skirt decorated with pink bows. My hands were covered with white lacy gloves that stopped at my wrists. I had suggested that my legs were covered with thick tights, if they thought that I was not planning to wear any with Eddrick around, then they were damned. To finish it off, I was forced into black heels with straps.

I groaned as soon as the girl finished styling my ridiculously long hair. She smiled at her neat work and gave my shoulders a tight squeeze.

"Please, try to give a good impression. After all, you are a _very _lucky girl." She said softly in my ear. I shuddered at her action, but soon was distracted when she pulled me up from my seat, pushing me gently to the door.

"Hey! Don't push me-" When I got to the door, another maid with dirty blonde hair gave me a wryly smile. I stopped in front of her, surprised.

_Another one? Just how many maids does this guy own?_

"I'm here to escort you downstairs, Your Highness." She simply said, in the same regular tone that all the maids had talked in. The maid who had done my hair, closed the door behind me, which startled me. I frowned at the maid standing before me. She was taller than me, but had the glint of a child in her eyes. I smiled sadly, removing the frown from my face.

_She's still a child. Most of them are…The least that I can do is pay some thanks._

I grinned at the maid, earnestly. "Thank you, I appreciate it." When those words left my mouth, the girl's brown eyes widened in surprise, but they quickly softened. Her lip trembled, and she let out a bit of a _real _smile towards me. I was surprised by how a simple five words could make a human so happy.

"Of course, your Highness." She bowed to me, silent tears slowly building up in her eyes.

* * *

**Eddrick POV**

I sat on the small couch, my right arm wrapped around one of my maids shoulder, and my left holding a cup of red wine. The poor fool was another lucky one, that I had picked off the street about two weeks ago. A brunette that had turned nineteen.

"Xyalnder-Sama, I-I can't do this anymore!" She exclaimed, bursting out into tears. I had wrapped my arm around her, pulling her down onto the couch, her head resting on my shoulder.

"What is it, dear? Tell me what's on your mind." I comforted her in a fake concerned voice, scowling inside. The girl's hands formed a fist when holding onto the button up shirt, and I could already feel the wetness of her tears.

"I'm not of use to you. I can't deal with those clingy clients anymore. I-I only belong to you Xylander-Sama. My heart, body, and soul. Whenever I tell these to my guests, they just brush it off. I don't want to go through the pain anymore." She continued to sob into my chest. A wicked smile spread across my face, at what she had said.

_I absolutely hate broken toys._

"The reason why you're working with these people is because you love me, right? Afterall, I promised you that I would always be there to love you." I raised her chin, kissing her softly on the lips. That seemed to stop her tears, and she was quick to respond. I bit her lower lip, and felt her shiver under my cold touch.

"X-Xyalnder-Sama-!" I smirked and continued to kiss her neck. _In the end, all this girl could ever be to me was a disposable play toy._

"You really are disgusting..."

That words left me in awe, and I raised my head to see an enraged Alice watching the scene, with a scrunched up face. Standing next to her was another one of my maids, that didn't look surprised at all. I was quick to push the girl from me, to stand up and bow.

"Young Master, thank you for accepting my invitation."

* * *

**Alice POV**

_Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, THIS HUMAN MAN IS VILE!_

I could feel my face getting hot with rage, as I watched Eddrick literally throw himself onto the child, eager to suck the life out of her with the many kisses he was giving her. Just whatwas going on here? My hands tightened into fists, and I could already feel a vein popping out of my forehead.

"You really are disgusting..." I snarled, loudly enough for Eddrick to look up at me. He gave me a look of bewilderment, shoving the girl away from him, and standing up to bow to me.

"Young Master, thank you for accepting my invitation." His words pissed me off, and I felt like finding the nearest object to throw at him. How dare this man fool around with all these innocent girls, putting his filthy hands all over them, and toying with their feelings and emotions.

"As if I care about some dumb invite! Just what the hell were you doing just now?" I questioned angrily, pointing an accusing finger at the middle-aged man. Eddrick smiled at me, strolling over to the staircase.

"Please forgive me for the way I presented myself in front of you. If I had known that you'd be ready," He looked back at the dazed girl on the couch. "I would have cleaned up faster." When the girl realized that he was talking about her, she jumped up from the couch, a scared look on her face.

'_If I had known you'd be ready that quickly, I would have cleaned up faster.'_ The words repeated in my head, much to my annoyance. They held no sincerity within them. This man was just screwing around with her.

"Don't give me any of that filthy shit. I just saw what you did, so don't just brush it off so easily!" I snarled, and bared my teeth at the vile man. The maid looked between me and Eddrick, looking at us with a look of remorse on her face.

"I'm terribly sorry, your Highness! Please don't blame Eddrick-Sama, he should not be blamed. For it is I at fault. I'll accept any punishment! I'm not worthy of your presence, please forgive me!" She apologized, bowing to me. I didn't know what to say to the either of them, but I bit my lip and decided to that my ranting wasn't going to help the situation at all.

"I'm not mad." I said, in a leveled tone. The maid took that as an invitation to leave, and glanced at the middle aged man who continued to stand in silence. When he hadn't dared to spare her some eye contact, she bowed her head.

Both of the maids scrambled upstairs, leaving me and the King of Eros behind. Eddrick sat on the couch, a cup of red liquid in his hands, and motioned for me to sit with him. Still appalled by the nasty presentation, I refused, and made sure to stand at least one foot away from the man.

I avoided eye contact with him, and focused more rather on the pictures of a beautiful black haired woman that was grinning triumphantly in every photo that was displayed on the walls of the room. The one that was sitting on the table with a young Eddrick scowling with her arm around his neck in a fierce headlock caught my eye. Eddrick's hard gaze was on me, I fidgeted under it.

"I loved her, you know." He cracked the awkward silence that I had created. "The one that I mistaken you for the other day." I slowly turned to him, only to see a sort of guilty look dawning over his face.

I didn't answer him, and kept my hands on my hips, frowning. _Love, huh? It seems to have a lot of importance to humans. I've heard it used many times. _

"Sariah and I didn't really get along. We were forced into marriage, and she hated my guts as much as I did hers. She was as feisty as you, and really beautiful too." I looked at Eddrick as if he had lost his mind.

_Never thought that this guy would be capable of talking so warmly about a woman._

"But, god was she annoying as hell! Always pestering me about how my attitude towards women was vile and how I was never faithful to our marriage. Sneaking out to be with other woman was something that she had always hated about me. I never understood why though." I almost face palmed.

"But, the one thing that she didn't know was how badly she affected me. Her smile…her laugh… and goddamn her temper!" I jumped at how dangerously loud that the man's voice had become. His dark eyes became more crazed as he almost crushed the cup in his hands. I gulped and listened a bit intensively.

"I could never touch Sariah the way I touched those other girls. I just c_ouldn't._" Eddrick took a sip of the red liquid in his cup and closed his eyes, before rubbing his temples. I looked on in awe at how quickly a man could break down.

_It almost seems as if he were crying inside…_

The moment of silence was dragging on for too long, so I quickly decided to interrupt it.

"Then, what happened?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. Eddrick's bangs sheltered his eyes and he raised a hand caressing his forehead. His posture loosened. "She disappeared." Then he sighed and spread both of his arms across the couch.

I suddenly heard whimpering, and sweat dropped as I watched the maids dapped at their tearing eyes with napkins. I crossed my arms across my chest, and slowly turned my lilac gaze back to the mysterious man.

I didn't know what to say to him. He was so sad, this man. It wasn't that much of a surprise that he had turned out to become a man who picks up random girls off the street and toys with their emotions. I sighed. It is truly unsightly of him to become such a man.

I scowled at him.

"You're right. She looks very beautiful and she sounds like a strong woman. There is no surprise that she would leave you, you're just trash." I said, piercing him with my sharp gaze. I heard a light chuckle from him, and my attitude dropped below zero.

"What a great similarity between you both." He said, as he met my stare with ease.

I inwardly seethed at the bastard. There was no way that I could understand what he was thinking. Only thing for me to do now was just play along.

I closed my eyes and smirked. "What was that? You want to die already, you pervert?" I retorted, opening my eyes and averting my gaze. Eddrick quickly closed his mouth and looked away as well.

"You still haven't given me your name, young master. It would save me the trouble of having to know what to address you by." His gaze flickered to me and I blinked.

"Young Master is fine. I don't really care."

Eddrick chuckled loudly enough from me to hear it, and shook the wine glass cup in his hand. "Are you sure about that? I think that Alice is a befitting name."

I froze, and my lips slightly parted in disbelief. This human...how did he? I quickly regained my posture and glared at the smirking man.

"You talk in your sleep too much, Alice-Kun. You might want to get rid of that habit, in case you have something deeply important that you don't want anyone else knowing about." Eddrick said, almost teasingly.

I looked at him wearily, and felt like I had lost a small battle. "Stop talking rubbish. What did you invite me here to tell me?" I inquired in a sharp tone, cashing the maids beside me to flinch.

"Well, you both are unusual in many ways. Anyway, Alice-Kun, I wanted to inform you that I will be enrolling you into a School. You will become a student of the School for the Young and Wealthy, Pandora." He concluded blankly, setting his wine back onto the table.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at the man, skeptical about the concept of what 'School' was. Eddrick seemed to catch my expression and sighed heavily. I hoped whatever this, 'Pandora' school was, it wouldn't be much of a hassle.

"Alice, there's no reason for you to fret over it. I'm sure that the Maids will tutor you, or I'll have someone at your school help you with your studies." Eddrick raised his hand to pat my small head. I blinked in confusion, shifting my head to the side, feeling uncertain.

"Eddrick, I want to stay home. I don't like being around people." I lied, hoping that he would fall for it, and allowed me to stay at the Mansion. After all, it _was _safer here than anywhere where people were able to hurt you in so many ways. I clutched my gloved hands into fists by my sides.

He simply pouted at me, giving me the middle-aged man version of the puppy eyes. "B-But, It took me a lot of time and hard work to find a place where you could learn with others. A place where you couldn't hide the fact that you were a chain. Plus no boy could harm you since you would be disguised as a boy." He said, pulling his hand back.

I shrugged my shoulders at him. "So, that doesn't change the fact tha-HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'CHAIN'? YOU KNOW THAT I'M A CHAIN, YOU ASSHOLE?!" I screeched loudly, taken back. Eddrick stood up, turning his back to me, and walking over to the wall full of pictures. I watched him, my eyes widening with every step he took.

"Words, words, words, Alice. Control your words and hold your tongue. A woman should never swear. For she will not receive a hand in marriage." He scolded me.

I held back a menacing glare.

Did it really matter that I had better act like a lady, after all, hadn't he made it clear enough that being a guy was what he wanted?

I waved him off.

He stopped in front of a picture that hung loosely off the wall, quickly adjusting it. He slowly turned back at me, a hand resting on his hip. I made sure that his posture did not lower my courage.

"Ne." I said lowly, my eyebrows raising up in surprise. Surely, most of my powers had been sealed and I was just a weak little shell of a monster. I could already feel all my nerves tingling and my body was shaking. _A new life, huh? What a great way to start it off, Alice._

Eddrick smirked wickedly at me. "_'You're a very lucky boy, Alice'. _Was it? You sure are. For me to welcome you into this warm home of mine. Where you don't become a maid, but actually a part of my family. I have decided. No boy can touch you, that privilege is mine alone. Remember that." He whispered looking glumly at Alice.

I pressed my lips into a firm line and looked down at the white and black checkered floor.

Had he forgotten who was in control here? I am a chain, a very powerful one at that. I can't be bound by such selfish and meaningless rules that will not give me any gain.

_You wanted a family. Now you have it. Seems fair._

I loosened the fists at my sides, and inhaled slowly.

This deal will result in my favor. I will soon acquire the upper hand in this game.

I exhaled with ease.

He shook his head, holding it up with his hand. "I'm starting to already feel the after affects of that wine...-Oh! Did you hear that, Alice? Sorry, you are dismissed." He lightly chuckled waved a hand dismissive towards me, and I quickly rolled up the front of my dress by the hem, and walked quickly towards the dark lit staircase. I looked back at him, and I wasn't surprised to see him cuddling with another maid, while holding another cup of red wine in his hands.

"I'm starting to feel like I understand why Sariah might have left you." I said, loudly enough for him to hear. He paid no attention to me, and I gritted my teeth.

_I will not be tricked by a human._

My grip on my dress tightened and I cautiously walked up the stairs in the unusual heels that were forced onto me. _Whatever that man plans to do with me, I'll make sure to put a stop to it all. Besides, how much more can I even take until _my _time runs out?_

* * *

**_TOB: And that pretty much wraps it all up!_**

**_Oz: Now, Eddrick is the one you should kill. He actually deserves it._**

**_TOB: Hmm...Nah! That would be way too blunt! Killing you would be more intriguing..._**

**_Oz: *Stares at TOB, then looks at audience* OK, thanks for reading!_**

**_TOB: YOU'RE ENDING IT SO QUICKLY?! I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED TALKING YET!_**

**_Oz: R&R! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO KEEP THIS AUTHOR FROM WRITING ME A FUNERAL! *Runs away and is eventually chased by TOB*_**


	3. Unkindly Classmates

**_TBO: I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER THREE!_**

**_Alice: Bonzai!_**

**_TBO:...OK, weird...anyway, I apologize for not updating sooner. I had to get my computer fixed...and all my files and fanfics that were stored onto my computer were erased...yeah...*tears up*_**

**_TBO: BUT, I finally recovered chapter three. It's pretty crack-ish, but I tried!_**

**_OZ: ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Alice Pov**

"Oh geez-!"

"…What is it now?"

Alice was seized up by a sharp glare from the older woman and inhaled sharply. The brown eyed woman lowered her gaze to the object tied around Alice's collar, as her gloved fingers looped around it. Alice held in her breath, glaring at the ground slightly embarrassed by the fact that the other students were giggling at her and snickering.

"Are you done yet?" Alice asked annoyed. The maid snorted and her slim fingers tightened the tie around her neck, causing Alice to jump in surprise. The maid, Hanna stood back to admire her work, with a hand on her hip.

"It is not my fault that my own Master does not know how to tie his own tie. Especially at your age; you should be embarrassed." Hanna scolded lightly, satisfied at Alice's pink face.

"S-Shut up! I am embarrassed, thanks to you!" Alice whispered angrily, becoming more flustered by the quick glances at snickers. Hanna simply giggled behind her hand, and fixed Alice's collar and readjusted her blazer.

"Oh, this school uniform suits you so well~!" Hanna swooned, cupping her hands around her face and blushing lightly. "If only you really were a boy~." Alice glanced down at herself wearily. She wore a white button up shirt, with a navy blue long sleeved blazer with a tiny gold trim, and a striped black and gray tie. Her lower half was dressed in navy blue trousers that were tucked into her black lace up boots. Her dark purple hair was braided and hung on her right shoulder. The button of the small panda hugging a stem of bamboo was attached above her left breast on her blazer.

"…the things that I would do to you when you'd be sleeping!"

Alice paled, and immediately started to shove Hanna back into the carriage. The maid did not struggle, but she did look surprised.

"Go home, Hanna. You aren't thinking straight right now." Alice said with a small sigh.

"Aww." Hanna pouted at her Mistress. Then her eyes lit up in shock. "Oh my! I can't believe that forgot!" She reached into the pockets of her dress, and rummaged around it. Alice stared bluntly at her, as she did this.

"Ah! Found it!" Hanna slapped a leather case into Alice's hands, and Alice flinched in surprise. She blinked a couple of times, before she opened the case.

"Glasses?"

"Yes!" Hanna then slammed the carriage door shut and waved at a bewildered Alice from the small window. "Alright, see you later Alice! I'll be right here, Okay?" Hanna's muffled voice yelled from within the carriage. Alice watched as the carriage left her sight, and she sighed again.

_Who knew that being a young lord could be such a hassle?_

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Ah, you must be the new student. Alice-Chan, was it?"

I blinked twice, and slowly turned my head to look at whoever had called out to me. It was an average height woman, with long caramel hair that reached past her shoulders. Her dark pinkish eyes gleamed at me from below the staircase, in a way that sent chills to my bones.

_A-Ah! I haven't said anything yet…_

I put on the best smile that I could, and nodded. "Yes, I am." I slowly made my way down the stairs, so I could talk more comfortably with her. The woman's face brightened, and a noticeably pink tint brushed her pale cheeks.

"You're as cute, as they say. I guess it's safe to say that I'm your tech from now on! Nice to meet you, I'm Sharon!"

I blinked again, feeling lost.

"Tech…What the hell-"

I bit my tongue, stopping my words. I swear that her name sounded pretty familiar…

**(FLASHBACK-The other night :3)**

_The middle aged maid quickly grabbed my cheeks firmly, smiling down at me. Her forehead was wrinkled, and her smile quivered. "Now, Alice-Sama, before you enter your classroom, I want to remind you that there will be a lady named Sharon Rainsworth, who will assist you throughout the whole year. And the year after that and so on." She rolled her eyes at me, and I raised an eyebrow at her attitude._

_"And?" I asked impatiently. The maid released my cheeks, patting my head firmly. "Don't get too involved with those students. Don't let them find out that you're a girl. Eddrick-Sama adores you dearly, and he won't let any boy taint you. Present yourself like a true gentlemen would, and please, whatever you do, don't form any contracts with anyone. And don't dirty your uniform." She gave me a tight squeeze on my shoulders, and I sighed, nodding slowly._

_Not that I was listening or anything. The only thing I seemed to catch was act like a gentleman and dirty my uniform or something. Whatever, it's not like they had control of my well being or anything._

_Acting like a guy wouldn't be too hard, now would it? All I have to do is act like I always do._

**(Flashback End)**

I laughed nervously inwardly, scratching the back of my neck. If that maid knew that I paid no attention to what she was lecturing me about back then, I would be heavily scolded tonight.

Sharon just stared blankly at me, and then her eyes widened as if an idea had popped into her head. "Oh, that's right! You probably don't know what that means do you?" She inquired, and I quickly nodded.

_My tongue hurts…and this girl talks too much…_

Sharon then tapped her chin in thought. "Well, a tech is basically like a supporter, you could say. I exist for special cases like you, Alice-Chan!" She said, in a cheerful voice. I paled slightly at this, but nodded anyway.

…_Wait. Did she just call me a special case?_

…_.Actually, I swear that she's called me, Alice-Chan, twice by now…_

"Alice will be just fine, Sharon-San." I said blatantly, but smiling brightly. It would be best to not have any honorifics added to my name. I wasn't human after all…Besides that, how she could me address me in such an embarrassing way? I'm supposed to be a guy after all!

Sharon pouted a little, in slight defeat. "Aww, OK." I adjusted my glasses, feeling satisfied.

"But, if it's going to be like that, call me, Onee-Chan!" Sharon demanded with a yell. I stared at her with my lilac eyes and was completely stunned at the determined fire burning in her eyes. What the hell was this girl trying to request from me?

"No." I turned my head away from her, and sighed in annoyance. From the corner of my eye, I could see her pout for a mere second, before becoming completely cheerful again.

"Alright then. Class is about to start, Alice-Chan!" I watched the caramel haired woman skip ahead down the hallways, wearily.

_I guess I'll be dealing with another Hannah at school…_

* * *

**Oz Vessalius POV**

"Hey, Gil?" My timid servant looked back at me from his seat, his curly hair covering the right side of his face.

"Yes, Young Master?" He asked, unlike his appearance, his voice was small yet firm. I smiled a bit, unpacking my bag and laying out my books on my desk.

"How was the date with um-" I sighed in annoyance when my mind suddenly went blank. What was that girl's name again? Sam? No. Emily? No, dumped her last month. Ally? Nope, that girl was too clingy to Gil and flirted with me as well. Ew, Such a bother. I stopped unpacking for a moment, staring at Gilbert until he understood that I forgot his girlfriend's name.

"Wow, Oz. Just wow. You're pathetic. Too many girls on your mind." I heard George say, trying to get on my nerves.

My other friend, George sat next to me on my right. He had sloppy orange hair, and brown eyes. He had clearly forced his head up, glaring at both me and Gil with his sharp brown eyes. George was my buddy and all, but he was more of an asshole than a friend mostly.

I glowered at him, and guessed a random name.

"Glare?"

It didn't take Gil long before he corrected me.

"Blair." Gil said in a whisper.

I quickly avoided the awkward atmosphere with a nervous chuckle and moved on with the subject. "Yeah, how is she? Have you been treating her right, or do I have to enlighten you again?" I snickered in amusement when he flustered at my words. Even though Gil was my best friend and servant, it was funny and easy as hell to mess with his mind like an innocent child.

"Yeah, well she's really nice. Unlike Ally, who um, didn't approve of our relationship?" Gil explained to me, avoiding eye contact with me.

Snicker.

I grabbed his chin, bringing my face closer to his, smiling. I could already see his face paling and sweat forming on his forehead. His gold eyes widened in shock. "I wonder what kind of relationship you meant by that. But, I think that I can already guess." I used one of my fingers to tickle his chin.

Raven, Gil's chain was quick to turn to us, getting intrigued with what was going on. He had shaggy jet black hair that reached past his shoulders by an inch, and yellow eyes, like Gil. They could be twins, if they would change their hairstyles.

Oh, you want to know what a chain is. Okay, I'll elaborate. Chains are former humans that have been held in the Abyss. They start to transform into these changes after being overwhelmed with the power of the Abyss. So, yeah, they aren't humans anymore. Although they become really strong beings, they are unable to escape the Abyss without having a human contractor to grant them enough power to escape. In Pandora, chains are all in the forms of humans, and have _legal _contractors. These legal contractors are basically the other half of the school's population. In Pandora, we are warned of creating _illegal _contracts with stray chains. If we do-um it's kinda hard to explain since I haven't experienced it. You _and _your chain are sent to the deepest depths of the Abyss. So yeah, be warned.

By the way, I'm one of those independent low lives that have to hide everyday from crazy contractors and chains because I have no chain to depend on.

And I have no shame admitting it!

"I don't think that Gilbert was suggesting that your relationship together was sexual or anything, Oz-Sama." He said, with boredom, giving us no reaction as from his facial expression. I pouted at him and let Gil go.

"Great, my fun just got ruined." I mumbled lowly, folding my arms across my chest.

Gil quickly pushed away from my desk, already turning blue, and eyebrows twitching. I gave him a blank look, started to unpack. "Master, surely you must be mistaken. I meant servant and Master relationship. My _job." _Gil raised both hands up defensively.

George laughed. "He was just messing with you, Gilbert. Calm down. But hey, I don't blame you; he's practically on every girl's tail, cuddling, kissing, and doing what not with them." George said, combing his bangs back, with his fingers.

"George!" Gil hissed, his eyes narrowing at the orange haired boy. George gave a small laugh that really started pissing me off.

"It's alright, Gil." I said, with a kind smile on my face. "He is speaking the truth." I added on, closing my book bag. I took in a deep breath, trying not to lose my cool. Gil looked at me, surprised. George didn't look surprised at all. As if he had anticipated my reaction.

OK, maybe I did mess around with girls, _a lot. _But, I never really did lose my first kiss or anything, if you must ask, to any of them. I respected girls, no matter what most people thought.

"Player."

"George, can't you just drop it?"

"Nope. I'm having too much fun."

"Oh, I get it. You're just mad about what happened with Emily." I retorted, scrunching up my nose, George looked at me, almost with killer intent. I felt a little ill for saying such a thing, especially since up till now I've not lost my patience with George's insults and accusations.

I flinched once I heard something smacking against a hard surface, and then suddenly George was holding me up by my collar, our noses almost touching. "You know what, Oz? I'm tired of you acting like you're-!"

* * *

**Alice POV**

I pressed my ear to the hard white door, letting my weight lean against it. Sharon had just walked into the room, and I was awaiting the signal so that I could go in.

_"I guess that's that, Alice-Chan. " _

_"Thank you, Sharon-San. But please, just call me Alice. No last name, no honorifics please." I corrected her once more, tiredly._

_Sharon blushed fully, swooning. "Oh my goodness! You're just too cute, Alice-Chan! Kya! I think I'm going to have a Meltdown!" She squealed, moving around like jelly. I stared at her, horrified._

_"M-Miss Sharon...?" I stuttered, my eyes fluttering in surprise. Miss Sharon quickly adjusted her posture, shaking her head. She turned her back to me, and flipping the caramel colored hair off her shoulder. _

_"Sorry, about that. Just wait out here before I call you in to introduce yourself." She winked at me before strutting into the classroom._

I pursed my lips, furrowing my eyebrows. "Why did she leave out the fact that she was a teacher?" I placed my hand on the door, trying to hear more of the conversation between the adult and the students.

"-and please welcome her into this community with wide loving arms. Alice Xylander!" I squealed in shock as the door suddenly opened, and thanks to gravity I was pulled along with it.

_CRAP!_

"KYA!"

* * *

**3RD POV**

Alice landed softly on the ground, a small bump forming on her head, and the uncomfortable feeling of plastic being pushed against her nose(glasses). The class sat in silence before roaring out with laughter, and chuckles. Even Sharon herself couldn't help but laugh cutely at Alice.

_Well, I can't blame her for being embarrassed. _She thought, smiling widely.

Fearing the worst of humiliation, Alice jumped up, holding her bag close to her chest, looking around the classroom, with big and fierce eyes. _Shut up. _She wanted to yell abruptly. _Don't you dare laugh at the strongest chain from the Abyss! If I could I would end all your lives right here and now! _A small blush formed on her cheeks from embarrassment and anger.

_If only they hadn't disappeared…damn it!_

"A-Alice, please introduce yourself and state whether you are a chain or wish to be a contractor. Also, if you have anything else to add say anything you want the class to know about you." Sharon instructed, wiping away any tears in her eyes.

Alice puffed out her cheeks, grabbing a piece of chalk, from Sharon's open palms, and wrote out her name in big letters on the Chalk Board with her back to everyone.

She spun around to meet the gazes of her surprised classmates. "My name is Alice. Just Alice. No last name, no honorifics." She said, handing the small piece of chalk back to Sharon. "I am a chain. The strongest chain one from the Abyss!" She finally said, placing her bag on her shoulder, and letting her on her hip. "So be sure to treat me with respect, you guys got that?" She inquired, eyeing each and every one of them with intimidation.

Her classmates were in awe at her little presentation, but kept silent at the moment. Alice smirked and placed her hands firmly on her hips. The fun she would have with these people once she would be able to regain the form of a B-Rabbit.

"Wow, I don't think I've known a guy cool enough to say something like that." Alice grew even more prideful because of the whispers that circulated around the room.

"Yeah, I would love to be his servant…" A random student said.

"Who's hotter? Oz-Sama, or Alice-Sama!"

"Alice-Sama of course! He has some dark mysterious aura about him." A girl swooned, hearts shaping her eyes.

"How could you say that?! Especially since you're the Vice-President of Oz-Sama's Appreciation Club!"

Oz stared at Alice with slight interest smiling to himself. _I can't believe that the guy looks as cute as a girl...but his attitude's scary as hell. _Was the only thought running through his head, as he smiled nervously. Gil looked back at his Master, sighing helplessly when he saw what he had thought was an attentive look.

George simply examined her, with a calculative look in his brown eyes. _He's the strongest chain of the Abyss, huh? He sounds interesting…_

Sharon pulled Alice into her bosom, holding her tenderly. Alice blushed deeply, trying to push her away. "Ara~, isn't Alice-Chan just too cute?" Sharon squealed, successfully hugging a purple faced Alice to her chest. The boys in the classroom started to get excited, and the girls just stared at the two, dumbfounded.

"Wow, he's only been here for like five minutes and he's even got Sharon-Sensei wrapped around his finger."

"I feel really jealous for some reason."

"What I would do to be in his place."

"Who cares. Go get her kid!" A random boy whooped aloud.

Alice started pushing away again, using the palms of her hands. "I canf vweef! Fifu, lef go offu we." Alice said, her voice muffled. Sharon finally let her go, giving her a small confused look. "What?"

Alice took in a deep breath, and exhaled deeply; her face turning back to its normal color. She held a hand to her chest, and took a step back, glaring at the innocent looking Sharon. "What the hell was that about? You almost killed me! And didn't I already tell you, no honorifics!" Alice huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, the small bag dangling from one of her arms.

Sharon smiled wickedly. "Right, Alice-_Chan. _Why don't you sit right next to Oz-Sama, by the window?" She patted Alice's shoulder, nodding over at Oz, who was secretly being thankful. Alice nodded, and glanced at him.

_Why is he staring at me…with such a creepy look on his face?_

Alice's mood darkened and she looked down at her feet. Sharon leaned over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her. She wondered why Alice looked so down. She got to sit right next to the most wanted boy in the whole school after all.

"Why do I have to sit next to such a-a-a… What was the word again?" She turned her head to Sharon.

Sharon held a finger to her lips before she smiled. "Oh, you must mean to call Oz-Sama a pervert." Sharon explained.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, a pervert!" Alice outburst, pointing a small accusing finger at the boy guilty as charged. Oz's jaw comically dropped to the ground, his eyes bulging out of his head in disbelief. This boy had just walked in five minutes ago and was already accusing him of being a pervert! He was obviously interested in girls, so invitation rejected!

Sharon giggled, and patted Alice's head affectionately. "Now, now, Alice. You can't go around calling people perverts. It's not nice, you see." She said shaking her finger, as she scolded the young chain.

Alice growled a bit at the contact, narrowing her eyes at her tech. _What am I, a dog now? Does she want to give me a collar and bark?_

Oz gave her an annoyed look. _Pervert?! Just what makes me a pervert?! _

"But Oz-Sama is a player so it's safe to not get too involved with him. There's even a rumor that he likes frail and cute boys like you." Sharon whispered in Alice's ear. Unfortunately, loud enough for the whole class to hear. Oz felt as if he was reduced to dust and blown away.

"But, that guy was staring at me with those lechery eyes!" She argued back, glaring at the blonde haired boy. Oz paled and quickly looked away from her lilac gaze. _It's best not to get him even angrier._

Sharon paled at Alice's words, and patted her head again. Much to Alice's annoyance. "Now, now, Alice. Please don't embarrass Oz-Sama about his obsession over young boys. There is nothing wrong with him just being a Shotacon." Sharon scolded lightly. Alice obeyed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Oz's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. He quickly stood up, slamming the palms of his hands hard onto his desk. "Sharon-Sensei! In my defense I have no interest in boys, and isn't Alice-San- I don't know, 15?" He asked, paling.

Alice pursed her lips, pulling on Sharon's sleeve. Sharon leaned over a bit, allowing Alice to whisper in her ear.

Sharon retreated and smiled, shaking her head slightly at Oz. "Nope. Alice-Chan is 13 years old. Yep, he skipped a grade." She confirmed. Alice rolled her eyes at the horror struck Oz.

_THAT MAKES HIM EVEN MORE ADORABLE! _He thought, his body changing to stone.

"Oh my! I feel as if I'm having a heart attack! Or is it that Alice-Sama has struck me with this strong beam of love?" A girl with green hair, Ally swooned with adoration. Alice furrowed a brow and took a step back almost bumping into Sharon. Now she had decided that it was best to keep her mouth shut.

A random tall guy stood up from his desk, with an angry expression on his face. "Okay, I know you're new and all, but do not mess with my girlfriend. So, stop looking at her like that, she's mine!" He said irate. Alice smirked but a tick mark was obviously popping out from her forehead.

Sharon paled a bit. "Now, now, Alice-Chan. No need to respond-" She was ignored and put to the side.

"Hey, your girlfriend is the one with hearts for eyes." Alice said, cocking an eyebrow at the swooning Ally. "I'm not interested in her, if it makes you feel better." She said, nonchalantly.

The boy's eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "What is that supposed to -"

Alice's sickly sweet smile shut him up.

Sharon smiled, secretly annoyed that she had lost control of the class. "OK, now Alice-Chan. Go over to your seat." Sharon instructed. Alice sighed inwardly, but made her way over to the empty seat beside Oz nonetheless.

Oz smiled charmingly once she set her bag down. "I guess we're going to be seat buddies, Alice-Chan." He said. He was unaware of the killing intent that she was starting to give off.

Alice cocked her head, to face him and growled. "Don't call me that." She said.

Tears sprouted out of the blonde haired boy's green eyes as he pouted at her. "You don't want to be seat buddies with me?" He whimpered, his bottom lip quivering. Alice gave him a blank stare.

"No." Alice said harshly, sitting down in her seat.

Oz's head drooped in defeat.

George snickered, leaning into the palm of his left hand. "Of course. No one would want to be friends with him. Isn't he an annoying brat?" He laughed, shaking his head. Oz glared at him, and held himself back from throwing an insult at his _friend_.

Gil looked at Alice and George with annoyance, obviously upset with how much embarrassment that his Young Master was being put through. His chain, Raven reached for his shoulder from across the table, giving it a small pat. Gil looked at him, his eyes softening. The jet black shaggy haired boy gave Gil a stern look as if to tell him to keep his mouth shut, before averting his attention.

Alice glared at George, a dark aura surrounding her. "Oi, you're both annoying. So why don't you both lay off." Alice said, venomously. Oz looked up at her with little hope in his eyes.

_A-Alice! He's-!_

Alice was bewildered when she noticed a few eyes looking back at her in surprise. "What?" She inquired.

"Could it be- forbidden unrequited love?"

"A manly romance? Is Gilbert getting jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?! Me and the young master have no such of a relationship whatsoever!"

"Yeah, because Gil-Nii is mine."

"It's Yaoi!" *Squeal*

Sharon's eyes transformed into the shapes of hearts.

"Alice-Chan is just too cute! Oh, just call me Onee-Chan!" Sharon pounced on Alice and started hugging her once. Alice cried out in horror. "C-Cut it out, Sharon-San!" Alice commanded, almost begging. Sharon shook her head, pouting.

"That just won't do! Onee-Chan! Onee-Chan!" Sharon insisted, rubbing Alice's head to hers. Alice almost fainted from shock and loss of oxygen. The class stared in horror as their teacher smothered the new student, Alice.

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" The majority of the class cried out, in horror.

"Come on, say it. No- yell it out with enthusiasm. Like this, ONEE-CHAN!"

Alice struggled to pull Sharon's arms away from her neck. "N-No way in h-hell."

"Come on, say it. Or I'll hug you even more tightly! ALICE-CHAN!"

"ECK! ONEE-CHAN!"

"YES, YES, THAT'S THE WAY ALICE-CHAN! CALL OUT ONE MORE TIME!"

"…"

Sharon blinked twice, and loosened her grip on Alice's neck. She gasped when she saw Alice's purple colored face, white eyes, and opened mouth with drool escaping from the corner. "A-ALICE-CHAN?" She called out the dark haired girl's name out. She paled when she received no response.

"OH NO! I REALLY DID KILL YOU!"

* * *

**_OZ: Crack-ish indeed_**

**_TBO: I know *cries*_**

**_Alice: Oh stop whining already! They're G-O-N-E. GONE!_**

**_TBO: ...Thanks for attempting to comfort me, Alice. It means a lot._**

**_OZ: Wow~. *Whisper* At least she hasn't killed me yet...Anyway R&R!_**


	4. Clowny Vice Prez

**TBO- Happy back to school!**

**Oz- You haven't updated in like...a month. And that's all that you've got to say.**

**TBO- Sorry! Sorry! I've been adjusting to school life.**

**Oz- *stares* I haven't been getting any attention since the last update.**

**TBO-Too bad! You won't be getting any in this one neither!**

**Oz-Wait, wha-?!**

**TBO- Thanks for the reviews! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Alice POV**

My dark eyebrows furrowed against the cold metal frame of my glasses, as I concentrated long and hard on the device in front of me. I held my backpack in place, holding onto a strap with my left hand, and in my right hand was a small note that Sharon gave me before class ended.

_Drop by the Vice Principal's office…she said…_

And yet, what stood in front of me was not a door to a room, but a machine that was taller than me. The machine held a variety of snacks within it, and my stomach grumbled a bit.

_I can't wait for lunch any longer! _I mentally screamed out in distress. _Maybe just a snack! Just _one_!_

My hand touched the cold glass, and I held it there for a minute or two, expecting for the snack to suddenly appear. But, nothing happened. I tried tapping the glass, and pushing the small door at the bottom of the machine open; but, nothing came out!

"Jeez!" I kicked the mass of buttons on the right side of the machine in frustration. "Who's the fucking _genius_ who came _up_ with this pile of trash?!" I raged, loudly enough for my voice to echo through the empty hallways. All that mattered to me at the moment was just getting that bag of barbeque chips; everything else was locked up somewhere in the back of my mind.

"Hello! My name is Emily!"

My leg immediately stopped mid air, and my amethyst eyes slowly widened. There peeking out at me from the small door was an eerie tiny doll. 'Emily' had blue skin, and blonde hair that was put in a halfway ponytail. She wore a dark purple dress with a large purple bow at the front.

I yelped, jumping back in fear. "W-What in the hell _are_ you?!" I inquired, with a strangled tone. Emily cocked her head to the side, and chuckled at me; successfully adding to the chills running through my body.

"Didn't you want to buy a snack?"

I blinked a couple of times, and exhaled softly. _It must be some kind of aid for the machine… _I took two hesitant steps, and tried to calm my beating heart down. The doll's blank stare was already intimidating enough!

"Well…_yeah_…" I said, trailing off. Emily chuckled again, and motioned for me to look up. Above her were the various buttons that I had attacked without mercy.

"Just insert your money, and press a button of your choice! Then, 'poof', you get a snack! Heehee!" The blue skinned doll explained, waving her hands around as she did. I pursed my lips together and rubbed my thumb and index finger against my chin in thought.

"Would the buttons _work_…?"

"Why _wouldn't_ they?"

The chilling smile that Emily gave me felt threateningly enough to shut me up. So, I adjusted my glasses, pulled out my wallet, and fished out a dollar bill. I inserted the money into the machine, and pressed the button for the barbeque potato chips.

_Rumble!_

_Rumble!_

The machine roared to life and shook as if it was having a seizure. For the second time, I jumped back, face pale, and scared out of my wits. "I-It's broken _isn't_ it?" I asked the weirdly calm doll. Emily chuckled against her hand.

"Oh, it's just processing your order. This is _completely_ normal. Heehee."

I blinked and inhaled in relief. "Is that so…" Soon, the weird noises stopped and a loud _ding _rang out.

My mouth watered and my fingers started to itch to grab the snack. Emily jumped up, and chuckled sweetly. "It's ready~!" She said, pointing to her left. "Just stick your hand in!" She explained. I almost had tears in my eyes as I crouched, and extended my hand into the door.

_For some reason, I feel really…really happy! _

_Grab!_

"Got you." Emily sneered, a scary twinkle in her eyes. I shuddered, and tried to pull my hand out. But, for some reason, it was stuck!

"W-What the-?" The door flaps opened up on an accord of its own free will, and I was enveloped in darkness. One minute I was in the hallway, and now I was falling through empty dark space.

"WHAT THE _HELL_?" I screamed, getting swallowed up by the machine.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

A young woman with caramel hair locked the door to her classroom, with a content smile on her face. Once she tucked the key away into her dress pocket, and readjusted the pile of books in her arms, she started journeying down the hallway.

However, she stopped at the sound of a loud scream, and instinctively looked back down the hall where the Vice Principal's office was.

_I guess that Alice-Chan found his office. _She thought amused, before she turned around and continued her trek down the now crowded hallway.

* * *

**Alice POV**

_BAM!_

"O-Ouch…" I winced, rubbing my backside that was now sore from the rough landing. I opened my eyes, to see a room with no speck of light shining through. I stood up shakily, and narrowed my eyes adjusting them to the unexpected darkness.

"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular, wandering around the place. I bumped into something hard, and I pulled back quickly, rubbing my forehead in confusion. I examined the obstacle in front of me, and allowed my hands to poke and brush against it.

_A wall?_

My hand brushed against something cold and round. I cupped it in my hand, and realized that it was a knob for something. By instinct of course, I slowly twisted it.

_Wait, this may be another trap…_My purple eyes narrowed at the door, with little difficulty. But, I still couldn't stay in such a dark room. Since I could barely see my surroundings…

_Screw it, dammit! _Anger simultaneously erupted from my being, as I quickly twisted the door knob. The door was unexpectedly light, so I ended up flying head first right into the room, and onto the cool tiled floor.

"_Ouch_…!" I whined, pulling myself up into a sitting position and rubbing my forehead, displeased.

"Oh, you arrived just in time." I blinked and looked up at the sudden tranquil voice, and was taken aback by what I saw. The room was pretty damn bright, everything was mostly pure white. The scenery hardly resembled anything professional-something more of Alyss' caliber. A round table, with multiple chairs tucked in, assorted snacks and tea cups, and stuffed animals.

A man with white hair and red eyes was sitting in one of the chairs, tea cup raised to his lips, and an amused glint in his eyes-no eye. A recognizable orange haired boy also stared at me with his sharp brown eyes, in surprise.

I stood up, and dusted my uniform off. "…just in _time_?" I inquired questionably. The man smirked, and a small doll popped up from behind his shoulder. I jumped, in shock, but then my anger flared.

"You!"

Emily giggled, and sat comfortably on the man's shoulder. "Just as planned, heehee." The white haired man, joined her in her giggling, and a tick mark pulsed on my forehead.

"What is _he_ doing here?" A rather blunt voice asked, and I turned my gaze to the orange haired boy. He looked really familiar. Like, _so_ familiar… Where have I seen this guy before?!

"Ah, yes. George, I am done lecturing you. Your suspension will last eight days. You're dismissed." The white haired man said kindly, with a smile on his face. George glanced at the man, in annoyance, and stood up noisily.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, slamming in his chair, and walking past me. He narrowed his brown eyes at me, digging his hands into his pockets. "Newbie…" He addressed me curtly with a nod of his head, before he walked out of the classroom.

I pressed my lips together, and cocked my head to the side; completely lost. "Ah, are you the…uh…the…" I trailed off, my eyes narrowing at the two now giggling figures sitting before me. They were laughing right at me! Again! The tick mark that disappeared, reappeared even larger, and angrier before.

"Oi! I'm talking here!" I shouted, my hands clenching at my sides. The white haired man and Emily immediately stopped laughing, and froze; their eyes on me. I inhaled slowly, and pulled back from my anger, my face scrunched up.

The white haired man stifled a giggle, behind the sleeve of his frilly sleeve of his white shirt. "Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself." He raised the empty tea cup to his lips, and grazed it with his pearl white teeth. "But, first, how about you have a seat, Alice-Chan?" He suggested, motioning his other hand to the previously occupied seat in front of him. I scowled, walked over to the frilled up seat, and plopped down, crossing my legs.

"I'd appreciate it if you just call me Alice; with no honorifics."

"Right, right. Sharon did mention that earlier," A tea cup and a small plate of strawberry shortcake was placed in front of me. I straightened myself up, feeling famished, and completely victimized by my growling stomach.

"But, you're cuter than I anticipated you were. Honestly, I am having a hard time believing that you aren't a lady." He poured the hot tea into my cup, his sleeve dangling from his wrist. I glared at him, and lifted the cup from its hoister.

"Believe it," I said, almost dangerously, as my fingers curled around the handle of the cup. I glared carelessly into his red wine eyes, daring him to challenge me. Unconsciously, I sipped the surprisingly bitter tea, and quickly set it down, in disgust.

"Ew! Gross!" I tossed in a few sugar cubes from a small cup in the middle of the table into the tea cup. "What kind of idiot are you, serving bitter tea to a guest…_seriously_…" I mumbled to myself, drinking the now sweetened black tea. The white haired man giggled behind the sleeve of his shirt, and exchanged a mischievous look with that creepy rag doll, Emily.

"My name is Xerxes Break, the Vice Principle of this school. It's a pleasure to meet you, B-Rabbit." He introduced himself, holding his hand to me. I stared at it for a few seconds, out of suspicion before I shook it cautiously. Then, I lifted up the fork that was besides the piece of cake, ready to dig in, a large smile on my lips.

"Now, if you'd give me a second to enjoy this sna-!"

_Clank!_

My amethyst eyes blinked in confusion, when I realized that the plate before me was empty; besides the crumbs. A giggle escaped my lips, and I stood up from my seat, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "I change my mind. You remind me more of a clown, Vice Principle." I jested, turning around and walking towards the door.

Break chuckled, the fork wedged in between his teeth. "How interesting. You are dismissed B-Rabbit." He dismissed her with the wave of his hand.

"And one more thing."

"Eh?"

I narrowed my eyes to slits at him. "Don't you _ever_ send that _thing_ after me, Clowny!" I quickly shuffled behind the door, nervously. "It's freaking creepy." I muttered, already feeling a slight familiar chill crawl up my spine. I quickly walked out and shut the door behind me, sighing in relief.

"Now, the only thing to do now is find a way out."

_**I don't see how you couldn't have just asked…**_

_I don't have time for your useless two cents, Alyss. Besides…_

"There is no way in the Abyss that _I'm_ going back in _there_." I snorted, backing off from the door and starting the search for an exit.

* * *

**3rd POV**

"You had one job, Break." Emily said nonchalantly, shaking her head at the white haired man beside her. Break laughed nervously, curling his fingers around the handle of his tea cup. Emily placed her hands on her hips and glared at him with her hollow eyes.

"Sorry, sorry," He took a small sip from his tea, and leaned his chin against the knuckles of his hand. "So, what are your thoughts on our new student, hm?" He questioned his doll. Emily hummed for a few seconds, in thought.

"Uh, she can't use a vending machine…?" Emily shrugged, in defeat. "She's not really the brightest tool in the shed."

Break chuckled. "She's got some strong aura, I can tell you that." Emily cocked her head to the side, staring at the wine eyed man. Break sipped his tea again, and cleared his throat right after. "But, I wonder how fearful B-Rabbit can actually get."

Emily nodded. "You've got a good point there."

Break took a bite from his cake. "I also can't wait to see who she'll make a contract with." He said, with a sickly grin on his lips. "Heehee, heehee, heehee." He giggled darkly to himself, hiding his face behind his shirt sleeve.

"Heehee, heehee, heehee!" Emily started to giggle, and eventually joined Break in his hysterical laughter. As a result of laughing with food in his mouth, and eventually chocking on it, Break was treated by a not so pleased Sharon that evening.

* * *

**TBO-Meh, I could have done better.**

**Alice- Damn right you could have!**

**Oz- I didn't like the ending. I think it needed so more..._Oz_!**

**Break-I don't fancy me chocking, but anything for the readers...even if it means getting treated by Sharon.**

**Sharon-I'm glad that you enjoy my treatment so much, Break! *Slaps him on the back***

**TBO-S&M at it's finest. Anyway please R&R!**


End file.
